Through the Dust and Fire just a working title
by Mrs.Potter-Depp
Summary: PostHBP. Harry has defeated LV, and tries to get away from all the fame. HG and a little RHr. Rated M for later chapters. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP! THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REPLIED! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Final Battle had lasted for over three weeks now. Even though Harry had killed Lord Voldemort the previous week, his Death Eaters had not given up the fight. Looking through the fire, smoke, and wand sparks, he saw her. She was giving her all against a Death Eater, but it looked to be a losing battle. Sending a well-placed hex in the direction of the Deaath Eater he was fighting, Harry began to run to Ginny, jumping over the dead bodies of the Death Eaters and fellow members of the Order that littered the battlefield. Harry stumbled on a few of the bodies, but he never took his eyes off of Ginny. When he finally reached her, he quickly killed off the Death Eater she had been battling, then ran to her and enveloped her in a protective hug. 

"You had me worried for a while. I didn't think I could last much longer," Ginny whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't let you leave this world without me right behind you," Harry breathed back.

Then everything in Harry's vision faded away to complete darkness.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was blinded by the white lights and he painfully winced. Everything was too bright. Finally realizing where he was, he groggily sat up in the bed. Everything was fuzzyuntil someone handed him his glasses. He put them on and looked around. Tonks, Lupin, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the room, looking tired and worried. After glancing once more around the room, he realized who all wasn't there, along with the painful reasons why. Hagrid had been killed by a few of the giants under Lord Voldemort's control. Professor McGonagall had been hit with five different spells at one time in the early stages of the battle and never made it to St. Mungo's. Neville, Seamus, and Dean had fought bravely beside Harry until that evening he had saved Ginny.

Ginny. 

As soon as he realized she wasn't there, he tried to speak. 

"Wh-Where..." 

But he was quickly cut off by a disheveled-looking Tonks. "Not now, Harry, you need some rest."

"But, Ginny? I need to know where Ginny is. I need her..." Harry countered, sounding worried.

"Oh," Tonks quietly replied, "She just stepped out for a while to get some sleep. You've been in a coma for about a month now, and she's been here almost the whole time. More than anyone else has been here, in fact. I told her that she ought to get some sleep, food, and a shower. She should be back anytime now."

As soon as Tonks finished, Harry caught a glimpse of red hair walk through the doorway.

"Harry! You're awake!" Ginny yelled. She ran full speed and latched onto Harry. "Oh, Harry! We were so worried. When that Death Eater snuck up behind you and you passed out, we thought . . . we thought," and at this point, Ginny buried her head in Harry's blankets and began to cry.

"We thought he had used the "Avada Kedavra on you," Lupin finished, trying to pull Ginny off of Harry.

"Ginny," Tonks whispered, "Harry's been though a lot and has been out for quite a while. He needs to rest. I'm sure he'll let you continue to talk, just get off of him so he can breathe."

"Thanks," Harry replied, "but if you don't mind, I'd like to spend a little time with Ginny. Alone."

And just at that moment, a healer walked into the crowded toom.

"Oh good, you're awake," She observed. "You should be able to leave in a day or two,  
but you need to take it easy." She glanced from Ginny to Harry as she said this.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'm sure Harry won't be up to do anything after I'm through killing  
him for making me worry so much." Ginny retorted, with a wicked grin and a wink  
directed at Harry.

"Now Harry, dear," The Healer continued, "Do you have anyone you can stay with for a  
while, until you're completely healed?"

"I think I have someone in mind." Harry responded, glancing at Ginny. Ginny must have  
seen this, because after he said this, Ginny squeezed Harry's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Good, good." Glancing about the room, the Healer added, "Well, I had better let you  
get back to what you were doing. But remember," and at this, her eyes narrowed, as if  
scolding, "Don't over-exert yourself." And with that, she left the room. 

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone now," grumbled Lupin, rising from his chair.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Added Tonks as she took Lupin's hand. And at  
this, Ginny's face turned a light pink.

"Don't worry," Harry laughed, " I won't let her do anything--much." Ginny's face had  
then turned bright red and she tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it behind Harry's shoulder.

Everyone laughed at this, and Ginny reluctantly came out from her hiding place. When  
everyone go up to leave, she stood up as well and followed them to the door to with them  
farewell. Once they turned the corner leading to the stairwell, Ginny turned back towards  
Harry. 

What she say before her almost made her cry. Looking out the window was the terrified  
11-year old she saw so many years ago who didn't know where his train to school.

She took one small step forward. Harry must have heard it, because he turned towards  
Ginny and smiled. At once, the lost 11-year old disappeared. _This is the first time I've seen him smile since that evening in my 5th year when he finally kissed me. __  
_

"Come over here, you." Harry said jokingly as he patted part of his bed. "I haven't seen you or touched you in over a month."

Ginny smiled at this and took the offered space on Harry's bed. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Instinctively, Ginny laid her head upon his chest.

"I was worried I would never see you again." Ginny whispered, gazing lovingly up at Harry.

"So was I." Harry replied as he planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead. Ginny then snuggled closer to Harry and slowly drifted off to sleep, Harry following soon after.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post the second chapter, but I've had some computer problems and some other crazy stuff happen. But I have it up now, so here it is!

I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. But I do own this story.

And I would like to say thank you to EVERYONE who gave me some Constructive Criticism. I don't have a great deal of time to give individual thanks, but trust me when I say that I will soon

Chapter 2: The Move

Ginny woke to a warmth and strength surrounding her. Realizing that the situation agreed with her, she turned to get comfortable for her return to dream land, only to learn that her limbs had fallen asleep. Claiming defeat, she gently released herself from the comfort of Harry's arms and groggily made her way to the window in an attempt to wake her limbs. Staring out a window always seemed to help clear her mind. She stared vacantly out the window until Harry coughed behind her, breaking the numerous thoughts  
running through her head. When she turned around, she thought she saw the scared little boy in Harry that she saw last night, but before it could register in her mind, the image was replace with a happy, but tired, 24 year-old Harry.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Harry cheerfully said. "You'd think after a knight in shining armour rescued a damsel in distress, the damsel would try to stay in her knight's bed for as long as possible."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Harry's rude--but cute--comment, and Harry joined in. "Well," She considered, "As great as that sounds, I'd hate to be in the middle of something when someone (mainly my brother) walks in. Besides," she added, slipping back into the comfort of Harry's strong arms, "I haven't been properly invited." Ginny then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?" Harry smirked, pulling Ginny back onto his bed for another kiss.

"That's disgusting, Ginny. You should really get a room," came a deep voice from the doorway.

"If I remember correctly, dear brother, you were in the same situation back in your sixth year with Lavender, and, if you haven't noticed, we are in a room." Ginny shot back at Ron, glancing over at Hermione who was standing in the doorway as well.

"Aww, come on, Ginny. You know I did that just to get with Hermione." retorted Ron, gently pulling Hermione closer to his side and kissing her on the nose.

"And it worked, too." Hermione added, returning the gesture. Turning to Ginny, her attitude seemed to change completely. "And after what the Healer told you last night at that! She said not to have Harry over-exert himself, and that's exactly what you got him to do." And with that, she crossed the room to a chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For your information, Miss-Know-It-All," Ginny spit out, "Harry was asking me to be his girlfriend again and I was merely telling him my answer, which, I'm sure you could figure out, meant yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my answer before poor Harry here changes his mind." As Ginny said this, she glanced at Harry, who was now laughing hysterically.

"Great. What now?" she asked, now glaring at Harry.

"Oh, nothing." He answered, "It's just that you look just like your mother when you get interrupted and want to get back to what you were doing. Only difference is, your passion isn't cleaning."

At this, Ginny cracked up and almost slipped off Harry's bed. "That's what everyone says, but you're the first person who has actually convinced me it's true."

She then leaned in to give Harry another kiss, when she was distracted by an "ahem."

"Yes, Professor Umbridge, did you have something to say?" Harry said, turning toward Hermione and Ron.

At this comment, all four of them burst out into laughter, until a few moments later, Ron managed to get out, "We just came over to help you move your things back to your flat, Harry."

"But after you said that you'd be staying with Ginny so she can take care of you, we decided to help move your things to her flat. Is it alright, Ginny, if we did that?" Hermione finished.

"Oh, not at all. If the Healers let Harry go today, we'll even be able to help." answered Ginny.

"We'll just have to ask the Healers very nicely if I can go home already," Harry said, pressing a button on the side of his hospital bed. 

Shortly after, a young Healer entered the room. "Yes, Mr. Potter? Did you need something?"

"Well, in a way, yes. Could I please, please go home today, I kinda want to leave this place." Harry then attempted to give the pretty Healer the saddest puppy-dog face he could muster without cracking up. 

"Well," the Healer carefully considered, "You seem to be healing nicely enough, and that face is just impossible to say no to. Just let me check in with the Head Healer to have your dismissal approved." 

She left the room and Harry shot Ron a "no-one-can-resist-my-charms" smirk. The Healer returned shortly after, carrying with her a rather large file folder. "The Head Healer had your dismissal approved. You can leave as soon as someone comes to pick you up, since you shouldn't apparate for a week or two." The Healer then noticed Ron and Hermione sitting together in a chair and asked, "Are you two here to take him home?" When they nodded yes, she continued, "Well, in that case, you're all set to leave. Just try to take it easy for the first few days." and she promptly left the room.

Glancing around the sterile room, Harry said, "Well, seeing as I've got nothing here, shall we go and get my things to take over to Ginny's?" 

Ginny nodded and removed herself from her spot on Harry's bed and grabbed his hand to help him out. Once Harry was on his own two feet, he found his wand on the bedside table and began walking to the door. 

"Umm, Harry, don't you think you should change first?" Ginny asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter.

"No, not really, why?" Harry asked, turning towards her.

"Well, you've kinda been in that gown for quite a while and, well, forgive me, but your arse is hanging out the back." Ginny gasped, still unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter.

Upon hearing this, Harry walked to the mirror in the room and tried to see what she was talking about.

"Oh. My. God. Why the fuck didn't you tell me before now?" Harry demanded of Ginny, rage dangerously dancing on the edge of his eyes. 

"You were under blankets and such, and to tell you the truth, I didn't even know. I have an idea, though. Why don't you go take a shower while I pop over to the Burrow to pick up some clothes that you left the last time you visited."

"Ok, love," Harry agreed, the rage now extinguished. He then gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips and Ginny disapparated. He then turned to Hermione and Ron who were still sitting in their chair. "And why were you going to let me walk out there like that?" The rage returning to his eyes.

Ron began, "Well, you see, when you saved the world from Lord Voldemort again, you, well, you…"

"You became some sort of sex god to all the women in our world. We just wanted them to have some fun for once." Hermione finished.

"Sex god? Shit, where do people come up with this bloody nonsense? Sex god. That's pretty fucking funny, considering I've never been laid."

Hermione's eyes went round as saucers at this statement. "You've never … you mean … all this time … you're … you're still a virgin? 

"Well, yea," Harry confessed, looking unbelievingly at Hermione. "Do you really think that while I was hunting for Lord Voldemort all these years that I would take time to stop and shag someone? You two are my best mates. You should bloody know better."

"Sorry mate. It's just that the "first hand experiences" we've heard sound pretty damn convincing. The women who make the claim have babies on the way. That really helps support their accusations." Ron stated, looking very uncomfortable sharing such information with his best mate.

"Right." Harry said flatly. "I can't do anything about that here, so why don't you two leave while I hop in the shower. After I'm moved into Ginny's, we'll figure something out.

Hermione and nodded in agreement and said, "We'll see you at Ginny's, then." They removed themselves from their chair, and left.

Harry walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He slowly undressed, carefully inspecting the new scars that covered his body. Harry stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down his taught muscular body, soothing his aches and pains.

As the pain was being washed away, his mind wandered to Ginny. He thought about her fiery red hair that gleamed in the sunlight, her hauntingly beautiful brown eyes that he easily lost himself in for hours at a time, and her petite, curvaceous frame before he heard a knock at the door.

"Harry, are you in there? I brought you some clothes," Ginny shouted through the door.

"Ok, thanks, Ginny. Just leave them outside the door, please?"

"No problem, Harry."

Harry quickly finished his shower and wrapped one of the hospital's scratchy towels around his waist. He opened the door, quickly grabbed his clothes off the chair where Ginny had laid them, and returned to the bathroom. He quickly dressed in the jeans and t-shirt Ginny had brought him, and stepped into the hospital room. He saw Ginny staring out the window, a small amount of light entering through, playing over Ginny's coppery hair.

Harry quietly slipped up to her, put his arms protectively around her, getting a light smell of the flowery perfume she always wore, and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Ginny just smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You look much better now. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," was Harry's reply. "Let's go move me in." Harry then kissed Ginny on the top of her head, took her hand, and led her out of the room and down to the lobby of St. Mungo's so he could check out.


End file.
